LA INMORTALIDAD
by Momoyo20
Summary: SAKURA Y TOMOYO REGRESAN DESPUES DE VARIOS AÑOS SU PUEBLO NATAL Y EN EL CAMINO CONOCERAN A DOS PECULIARES PERSONAJES QUE LES HARAN DESCUBRIR LO MÀS PROFUNDOS E IRREFRENABLES DESEOS...con nueva cuenta de nuevo capirulo 2 de la historia inmortalidad escrita
1. Default Chapter

México DF a 18 de enero del 2005

A quien corresponda:

Se hace constar que el señor **Jesús Macias Germán,** laboro con nosotros

a partir del 6 de septiembre del 2004, al 10 de noviembre del 2004 desempeñando, el puesto de **Promotor de Autoservicio** con sueldo mensual de 3600.00.

Se extiende la presente a petición del interesado

Atentamente,

Lic. Joaquín Soto Rivera

Gerente de Administración de Personal


	2. NUESTROS PASADOS

CAPITULO 2

NUESTROS PASADOS

A pesar de que el caballo avanzaba con lentitud el viento helado le golpeaba en el rostro, sentía que su cabeza era liberada de algún tipo de presión, se sentía un poco mareada a pesar de eso podía apreciar que la gabardina de aquel tipo era bastante cálida, pero se preguntaba como podía aquella persona soportar aquel ambiente con solo una camisa de tela muy delgada, además de que los primeros botones estaban sueltos.

-_Vamos Li, sabes que odio que aburras a nuestras compañías por que no hablas con tu acompañante-_Escucho Shaoran en su cabeza

-_Tienes razón pero parece que sigue un poco aturdida por lo de hace unos momentos, sabes que me disgusta hablar con personas en este estado-_

En ese momento Li percibir que Sakura lo miraba pero solo se limito a mirar hacia enfrente, sujetándose del crin del animal, dado que este no tenía silla ni riendas.

El silencio de aquel sujeto le perturbaba de sobremanera, podía escuchar las voces de Tomoyo y de aquel que se hacia llamar Eriol, el timbre de su prima parecía nervioso pero como siempre alegre, por otro lado aquel tipo no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra después de haber subido a el caballo, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo sabe a donde dirigirse, con esta niebla es imposible ver muy lejos-Shaoran sonrió ante la pregunta

-Yo conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano, pero el que nos guía es Jack, ¿no es así amigo-Se acerco un poco más a la espalda de Sakura al pretender darle unas palmaditas a "Jack", esta no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió ante la cercanía del extraño, mientras el se divertía al percatarse la reacción que había provocado en la oji verde.

-¿Se encuentra bien, esta temblando-Le dijo Li poniendo ambas manos en el cuerpo de Sakura quien se estremeció aun más

-Si-Se limito a contestar, pero sintió como las manos del castaño pasaban sobre su cintura y cerraban la gabardina

-Debe abrigarse bien si no quiere enfermar, en este lugar la temperatura cambia muy rápido , acelerare la marcha, no tarda en llover-

-¿Cómo lo sabe-

-Se siente en el aire-Dijo y de inmediato se escucho un trueno al tiempo que golpeaba los talones contra los costados del caballo haciéndole ir a todo galope, Sakura se sujeto con fuerza a los brazos de Li que aun la rodeaban, al percatarse en un rápido movimiento y con extraña facilidad giro a Sakura de posición para quedar cara a cara.

Minutos después una muy tupido lluvia los alcanzo, los truenos se escuchaban y veían a escasos metros de distancia, el cuerpo de Li y Sakura estaban muy pegados, el olor a tierra mojada, el agua escurriéndole por el rostro de Shaoran quien le cubría de la lluvia lo más que podía le hacia sentir una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras, percibió la cercanía de los labios de el castaño sobre su oreja, mientras escuchaba que le decía

-Estamos por llegar...ahí es-Le señalo hacia su izquierda, a lo lejos se percibían algunas luces pero no podía ver completamente hasta que un trueno ilumino lo suficiente para ver el majestuoso castillo, un segundo rayo le permitió visualizar que unos metros delante suyo se encontraban Eriol y Tomoyo casi llegando a el lugar indicado.

En minutos se encontraba en la entrada principal, Li rápidamente bajo y ayudo a Sakura a hacerlo, de inmediato dio una palmada a los cuartos del caballo haciéndolo marchar del lugar para ocultarse de la lluvia.

-Debe entrar a calentarse señorita-Le dijo encaminándola hacia la puerta que daba hacia el interior de lo que era la "humilde" morada de aquellos tipos.

Al entrar quedo impresionada con la belleza del lugar, un enorme candelabro iluminaba la recepción, un tapete de color carmín y grecas doradas cubrían el piso de ébano, de las paredes colgaban algunos cuadros de sequicitos trazos y conforme avanzaba podía apreciar las diferentes figuras, jarrones y demás...

-¿Dónde esta mi prima-Pregunto Kinomoto después de que Shaoran la hiciera llegar a unas escaleras

-Cambiándose en una de nuestras alcobas-Respondió Eriol que en esos momentos bajaba de las escaleras con otro tipo de ropa y una toalla sobre sus hombros con la que se secaba el cabello-Creo que sería conveniente que usted hiciera lo mismo señorita Kinomoto-Le sugirió llegando hasta donde ellos.

-Acompáñeme-Le dio Li subiendo por donde Eriol había descendido, Sakura lo siguió primero con la vista.

La escalera se encontraba en medio de aquella habitación y al llegar al siguiente nivel se dividía en dos.

-A la derecha se encuentran 4habitacionesuna de Eriol y otra mía, a la izquierda están la que ya esta ocupando la joven Daidouji- Le dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de una habitación

-y la suya, además de tres más que están después de la que ocupara-Abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando la majestuosidad de la misma, el castillo estaba cubierto de ébano y aquella habitación no era la excepción, a mitad de la misma una cama de gran tamaño cubierto con sabanas de seda color carmín, muebles de exquisito porte y de antigüedad no creíble, Sakura estaba fascinada, no podía creer la majestuosidad de aquel lugar, como historiadora reconocía las piezas de arte que colgaban de los muros, aquel olor de antigüedad reinaba en el lugar, un olor indescriptible fascinante e hipnotizante para ella, desde muy pequeña lo conocía y le maravillaba, los museos tenían aquel olor muy sutil, pero aquel castillo estaba inundado de historia, sus paredes, sus techos y hasta su piso, pensaba que era un crimen estar de pie y chorrear de agua aquella alfombra que reconoció tal vez del siglo XVII.

-Tal vez encuentre algo de ropa de su talla en el closet, puede usar la que guste, las habitaciones como el resto del castillo están a su disposición, Eriol y yo estaremos en la sala por si gustan bajar-Sakura quien estaba ensimismada tratando de deducir la edad del tocador fue interrumpida por la voz de Li

-Si, le diré a Tomoyo en cuanto me haya cambiado-

-Permiso-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo cerrando tras de si la puerta

Sakura decidió dejar para más tarde su investigación de clasificar toda la habitación, se acerco al closet y observo que de el colgaban solo algunas prendas, vestidos de noche que curiosamente eran de su talla y de sus colores preferidos, uno color verde pardo con un muy prolongado escote en la espalda, otro blanco con mangas con una altura por debajo de las rodillas, otro de color vino de tirantes también le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, el escote no era muy prolongado, por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que tomara aquel vestido, se vio así misma con el, pero desecho la idea y opto por usar los pantalones negros el chaleco y la blusa blanca que se encontraba entre otros tres modelos, entro al baño para poder cambiarse, minutos después salía de su habitación a la de su prima a la que toco

-Pase...a Sakura pero que linda estas-Tomoyo bestia un hermoso vestido azul de seda

-No crees que hace frió Tomoyo-

-Si pero no hay más ropa en el closet-

-En el mío hay otras un poco más abrigadoras, por que no pruebas con alguna-

La amatista asintió y siguió a su prima a la habitación de esta, al entrar y abrir el closet descubrió que dichas prendas ya no estaban

-¿Pero si hace un momento habían...?le dijo mirando alrededor por si hallaba alguna

-Esta bien Sakura, ya viste que no hay fantasmas en tu closet o.k.-Le dijo Tomoyo suponiendo nuevamente que su prima había dicho esto para que Tomoyo la acompañara a su cuarto como cuando más pequeñas

-No es eso te digo que...-

-Ya Sakura, mejor bajamos-Le dijo saliendo del cuarto sin hacerle mucho caso a su miedosa prima

- EN LA SALA -

-¿Qué prendas le haz dejado a la joven Kinomoto-Pregunto Eriol a Shaoran

-La que ella guste escoger-

-Tan atento como siempre mi querido Shaoran, a ese paso seré yo quien gane la partida-

(más adelante les diré los movimientos a horita no tengo cabeza para escribirlos)

-Haz avanzado mucho con la amatista, había olvidado lo ansioso que te pones con las vírgenes-

-Son el mejor de los manjares y no lo puedes negar-

-Te doy la razón-Se pone de pie y se acerca donde Eriol estaba sentado –Veo que haz vuelto a jugar con la mente ajena, ¿qué clase de imágenes le haz proyectado-

-Quiero llevarla a la excitación total, solo le muestro sus más oscuros deseos carnales-

-Si donde debería estar el dueño de sus sentimientos estas tu...-

-Yo solo exploto su sensualidad al máximo, haré que me desee, me pregunto que técnica utilizaras Shaoran-

-Yo también haré que me desee, entrare a su mente y despertare sus más bajos instintos, la tomare, la haré mía manipulando mis retóricas que ella deseara escuchar-

-Te costara trabajo, es renuente lo e notado y se que tu también-

-Si fuera de otra forma no me deleitaría-

-Como quieras, solo te recomiendo que andes con cuidado, hay algo en ella, es diferente pero no se decirte en que, ambas son un buen reto, quien sabe tal vez logren que...-Dijo Eriol pero se detuvo al escuchar la cercanía de las mencionadas

Ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación donde Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban, al entrar Sakura percibió que Shaoran también se había cambiado de ropa, aunque estaba igualmente todo de negro, pero el modelo que llevaba era un poco más juvenil, una camisa sin mangas y con un dragón de un tono más oscuro que la camisa, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos de igual color, por otro Eriol, había optado por una camisa azul con una chaqueta negra sobre esta y unos pantalones de igual color.

(Ni yo me visto bien como pretenden que mis personajes lo hagan, sería más sencillo si todos llevaran uniformes o desnudos de plano un debralle más para la incomodidad de ustedes)

-¿Gustan beber algo-Cuestiono Eriol cuando ambas habían tomado asiento-¿Café, Te, algo más fuerte-

-Solo Té-Dijo Tomoyo

-Igual-Le siguió Sakura

-Esperamos hayan sido de su agrado la ropa, lamentamos no tener más que ofrecerles pero hace años que no tenemos imprevistos de este tipo-Les comento Shaoran quien estaba sentado frente a ellas con una pierna sobre otra (ya saben como se sientan los hombres)

-No hay problema, esta es muy cómoda y muy bonita, lamentamos tener que incomodarles de este modo-

-No es ninguna molestia para nosotros, nos sentimos deleitados con su estadía en el castillo-

Mientras Tomoyo y Shaoran intercambiaban palabras Sakura miraba la habitación, se había percatado del gran estilo gótico del lugar, pero sobre todo que a pesar de ser un lugar enorme, no habían más personas en este que Eriol y Shaoran.

-¿Le molesta algo señorita Kinomoto-Pregunto Eriol quien estaba de pie frente a ella sosteniendo la taza de té, Sakura no había notado su presencia, sencillamente aquel lugar la perturbaba demasiado y al mismo tiempo la engatusaba a descubrirlo todo.

-No no es nada...solo me preguntaba si no hay más personas aquí-

-Es verdad, no hemos visto a nadie más desde que entramos-

-Si se refieren a la servidumbre, esta están de vacaciones, al castillo es desocupado cuando venimos a descansar, no queremos a más personas a nuestro alrededor, es muy tedioso querer venir a descansar y encontrarnos con más barullo en un lugar tan tranquilo como lo son estas zonas-Respondió tranquilamente Eriol mientras entregaba la taza a Tomoyo

En el momento en que deposito la taza en la mano de Tomoyo la rozo ligeramente, de inmediato esta dejo caer la taza al suelo donde se hizo añicos y el liquido se esparció por el suelo

-Lo lamento no era mi intención-Se excuso mientras Eriol se arrodillaba a recoger los pedazos rotos o eso pensó Tomoyo por que instantes más tardes percibió el contacto de la mano del albino sobre su pierna que ascendía lentamente mientras se posaba sobre Tomoyo, y antes de que esta pronunciara objeción alguna Eriol sellaba sus labios en un sofocante y vehemente beso, su mano se deslizo de nueva cuenta bajo el vestido de la amatista mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello llegando al escote donde su travesía parecía haber encontrado un obstáculo, en un parpadeo (literalmente Tomoyo parpadeo) Eriol de nueva cuanta estaba frente a ella entregándole la taza de Té, esta no se callo y Eriol simplemente le dedico una dulce sonrisa a la desconcertada amatista.

-¿Ustedes vienen de Tokio no es así- Cuestiono Syaoran a las visitantes

-Si, así es-

-¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita al pueblo de Tomoeda- Indago el albino

-Sucede que soy diseñadora y algunos modelos que necesito para una pasarela que se llevara a cabo el día de mañana fueron trasladados por el aeropuerto erróneamente a Tomoeda- Declarado Tomoyo

-¿El aeropuerto, ustedes no residen en Tokio-Cuestiono el ambarino

-No-Respondió Sakura –Nosotras vivimos en Inglaterra-Continuo, Syaoran la miro directamente a los ojos escudriñándola con firmeza, Sakura no soporto la mirada del ambarino y la desvió

-¿No nos conocemos de antes señorita Kinomoto-

-No-Se apresuro a responder –No lo creo, hace años que no venimos a Japón, mucho menos a Tomoeda-

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya habían visitado Tomoeda- Indago Hirawizahua

-Si-Respondió Sakura

-Ambas somos originarias de Tomoeda pero nos mudamos muy pequeñas al extranjero-Aclaro Tomoyo

-¿Y usted a que se dedica señorita Kinomoto-De nueva cuenta Eriol le pregunto a Sakura poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisa provocando una aparente tranquilidad a la ojí verde

-Sakura por favor, acabo de recibirme como historiadora-

-Vaya, historiadores, en ese caso Syaoran y tu tiene mucho en común el también es historiador-Le hizo saber dirigiendo su mirada a Syaoran quien estaba a su lado izquierdo

De nueva cuenta Sakura desvió su mirada del ambarino y pregunto

-¿Y...us-usted a que se dedica-Dijo para después tomar algo de té

-Bueno yo soy doctor-

-Parece muy joven para serlo- Comento Tomoyo

-Gracias por el cumplido pero tengo mayor de edad a la que aparento- Declaro Eriol mirando a Tomoyo quien sintió una oleada de excitación

-¿Y como se conocieron-Interrumpió Sakura aquella conexión

-Bueno por casualidad, yo me mude también a Europa muy pequeño, viví en Francia unos años y posteriormente en Londres, años depuse de mi llegada a Londres caí enfermo de gravedad y bueno se puede asumir que mi medico fue Eriol- El relato del castaño fue sin una pizca de emoción, bástate simple como si lo hubiese relatado tantas veces que la emoción que debía de causar en el joven se hubiera disipado ya

-¿Entonces ya hace mucho que se conocen-Tomoyo pregunto al castaño

-Así es, desde un principio simpatizamos y nos frecuentamos después de mi recuperación, y ustedes ¿desde cuando se conocen-

-Desde siempre-Respondió Sakura

-Si-Confirmo Tomoyo-Somos primas-

-Vaya interesante-Comento Eriol –Por sus carreras me sonaba casi imposible que se hubieran conocido d diferente manera-Rió levemente

-En eso tiene razón, Sakura es un poco cerrada y muy escudriñadora-Confeso Daidouji

-Y tu muy perfeccionista querida-Debatió Kinomoto

los cuatro rieron ante lo dicho por las jóvenes y cuando las risas cesaron Sakura pregunto

-¿Quién es el dueño del castillo-

-Yo-Respondió Eriol sirviéndose más Té, pero Syaoran se aclaro la garganta –Bueno, ambos, Syaoran no hace mucho descubrió que somos parientes muy lejanos, el castillo lo herede pero como ambos somos los únicos descendientes de nuestras respectivas líneas acordamos que la propiedad era de ambos-

-No entiendo, ¿únicos descendientes-Cuestiono Tomoyo dejando su taza en la mesita frente a ella

-Si-Puntualizo Syaoran-Ambos somos huraños por decirlo así-

-Mis padres murieron cuando tenía unos 20 años-Declaro Eriol-Más té-Le pregunto a la amatista que negó con la cabeza

-Los míos fallecieron cuando niño, años antes de conocer a Eriol, Yo soy originario de China, mis padres me mandaron a vivir en Europa, después de que salí de China no supe de ellos hasta su muerte-Termino Syaoran bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de té de su taza

-Lamentamos escuchar eso-Comento Tomoyo, por otro lado Sakura estaba procesando lo dicho por ambos hombres dueños de aquel castillo, aquellas respuestas la envolvían más y más queriendo saber toda acerca de ellos sobre todo del ambarino que parecía esconder muchas cosas.


	3. notas de autor

Perdón por la tardanza lo que sucede es que no había podido acceder a la pagina durante varias semanas por problemas de servidor, además como me voy a mudar hemos quitado Internet y por eso solo tengo la opción del café, las historias y una nueva que espero les guste saldrán dentro para el 1 de abril

Mi cumple espero las esperen y desde esa fecha intentare actualizarlas una vez por semana

Bueno por ahora me despido

Pásenla bonito nos vemos


	4. HUMO DE CLAVO

Disculpen la demora, pero estuve medio ocupada ya que un amigo me pidió de favor que le escribiera unas cuantas historias, ahora que ha entrado a un curso de cinematografía no me ha dejado de molestar con esto así que bueno...

Pero aquí esta no uno si no 2 capítulos cortitos pero ya casi creo yo termino y espero no decepcionarlos dejen reiwes besos a todos y

"DIOS SALVE A LAS BANDAS"...(que loco O.o)

CAPITULO 3

HUMO DE CLAVO

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, el silencio fue roto por el ambarino que tenía fijos sus ojos sobre Sakura que no dejaba de sentir aquella sensación que recaía sobre su medula, el ambarino pregunto al tiempo en el que se ponía de pie caminando hacia una mesa

¿Les importa si fumo?-

Tomoyo observo a Sakura y respondió

Adelante no hay problema-

Ante la respuesta Shaoran se acerco de nueva cuenta a su lugar con una cigarrera y un encendedor en mano, abrió la cigarrera mostrando su contenido e invito a Eriol a acompañarlo, el aludido tomo con delicadeza el cigarrillo y Shaoran lo encendió para posteriormente tomar uno el mismo y encenderlo de igual manera, y con un rostro como de quien recuerda algo repentinamente dijo aun con el cigarrillo sobre sus labios

Disculpen, ¿gustan?-Extendió la cigarrera frente a las chicas pero negaron

Ahora no gracias-Se excuso Tomoyo y argumento –Me dan nauseas si fumo con el estomago vació-Involuntariamente se estremeció al mirar a Eriol que con suma sensualidad inhalaba su cigarrillo.

No fue hasta ese momento que el humo de ambos cigarrillo llego a las fosas de Sakura quien claramente pudo percibir que no se trataban de cigarrillos comunes, no era tabaco lo que fumaban ambos hombre, percibía un aroma dulce, miro a Shaoran quien de igual manera que Eriol inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo para después con suma elegancia y seducción expulsarlo de su cuerpo, observaba con sumo detenimiento el humo que dibujaba sus figuras vanidosas en el aire, los labios carnosos y suaves de Shaoran que en esos momentos relamía para probar el dulce sabor que el cigarrillo de clavo dejaba impregnado sobre sus labios, Sakura quedo extasiada, aquel ambiente la había llevado a un estado de letargo, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado ni le importaba.

Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se entrecortaba solo de imaginarse besando aquellos labios con un sabor a fresa resultado del contacto con el cigarrillo, aquella lengua recorrer su cuerpo y relamerla a ella y nadie más, esas manos que sostenían con delicadeza pero virilidad el cigarrillo, creía poder sentirlas acariciar su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando casi con un imperceptible jadeo y una transpiración abundante estando apunto de ponerse de pie y acometer a los labios del castaño la voz de Eriol fue la encargada de romper el encanto

¿Quiere decir que no han comido nada en todo el día?-Pregunto

Como salimos a muy temprana hora no pudimos comer nada, teníamos pensado hacerlo al llegar a Tomoeda-Se excuso Daidouji

Haberlo dicho antes señoritas, en este instante les daremos algo-Se puso de pie y apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa que estaba frente a ellos, se acerco a Tomoyo y le tendió la mano, esta dudo unos segundos en tomarla

No muerdo, no tengo hambre-Le dijo con una sonrisa, Tomoyo accedió y la tomo dejando aun lado la taza de té que tenía en sus manos, se levanto y se coloco frente a Eriol-...Aun, siempre como lo mejor al final-Dijo el albino en voz baja casi un susurro

Por su parte Shaoran fastidiado al darse cuenta que aquello que Eriol ofreció fue solo para retrasar más su plan, con desgana inhalo el cigarrillo para posteriormente imitarlo y apagarlo, se puso de pie con dirección a Sakura, esta el ver la intención del ambarino se puso de pie rápidamente evitando todo contacto físico y visual.

Apenas y controlaba su respiración, Eriol quien iba encabezando el grupo las encamino por largos pasillos, fue ahí donde Sakura pudo tranquilizarse fijando su vista en los artículos decorativo, aunque pocos eran bastante inusuales en una casa.

Llegaron frente unas puertas de robre que al abrirse dejaron ver el espectacular comedor que se alzaba ante ellos...

Casi una hora después las chicas terminaban sus alimentos, muy suculentos platillos de exquisita cocina.

¿Pero, por que no han comido nada ustedes?-Indago Tomoyo, aquello era verdad, lo único frente a ambos chicos eran copas de vino ya vacíos

Bueno, nosotros ya habíamos comido-Se excuso Eriol

Si sucede que cuando las encontrabas no teníamos ni 20 minutos de haber comido, como teníamos pensado salir toda la tarde comimos un poco más temprano de lo normal-

Eso quiere decir que arruinamos su día-Observo Sakura mirando a Eriol aunque se dirigía a Shaoran

No, ustedes no arruinaron nada, fue el mal tiempo-Le indico Shaoran quien señalo con su mano hacia una de las ventanas del comedor donde las gotas golpeaban

Es verdad había olvidado que llovía-


	5. UN PEQUEÑO TROPIEZO

CAPITULO 4

UN PEQUEÑO TROPIEZO

La lluvia afuera seguía azotando con gran estruendo, las gotas chocaban con furia sobre el cristal de la ventana, el ambiente del lugar era lúgubre, no había focos si no velas por toda la casa cuya flama bailaba armoniosamente con la leve brisa que se colaba de alguna ventana.

El comedor era demasiado amplio y por lo tanto muy frió, ninguno de los anfitriones del majestuoso castillo notaba aquel defecto pero las invitadas o mejor dicho Tomoyo hizo esta observación por lo que Eriol sugirió volver a el salón donde habían estado anteriormente...

Los ojos de Sakura recorrían la habitación topándose con un articulo en particular que creía conocer con anterioridad, se puso de pie y camino hasta estar frente a aquel objeto, era majestuoso sable de medio metro de longitud, su funda negra con el grabado del cuerpo de un dragón y el mango de plata como cabeza adornado con dos pequeños rubíes verdes que asemejaban a los ojos de esta bestia, Sakura alargo su brazo para tocar esta magnifica pieza de batalla

Veo que le ha llamado la atención el sable-Dijo Shaoran a espaldas de la esmerarla quien se sorprendió dando un brinquito que Li no paso desapercibido provocándole bastante satisfacción, adelanto un paso y tomo el sable en sus mano para desenfundarlo frente a Sakura

Este sable-Decía mientras blandía con enorme agilidad frente a Sakura el sable en cuya hoja se podía apreciar un grabado, que indicaba "Dinastía Li" en chino

Ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, es sumamente valioso, es un tanto más antiguo que este castillo-Volvió a enfundarlo (no se si se diga así) para posteriormente colocarlo en su lugar

Imposible-Dijo Sakura en un murmullo, había reconocido el articulo, años atrás recordaba haberlo visto en un reporte de algún diario, no recordaba exactamente la noticia, pero aquella información daba cabida a más especulaciones que a su vez formaban una hipótesis muy sorprendente

¿Qué es imposible?-Pregunto Eriol quien contemplaba a Tomoyo que examinaba un piano del otro extremo del salón

Que...que tanto la casa como este sable estén en tan magnificas condiciones-

Les gustaría conocer el resto del castillo-Dijo con sensual voz Shaoran, Sakura pensaba que se le hacía costumbre provocarle aquel escalofrío tan único e indescriptible con el simple hecho de hablar cerca de ella

Me...me parece,...buena idea-Sakura se giro para quedar frente a Shaoran quien dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sobre un tablero un alfil avanzaba una casilla adelante

Y usted que dice joven Tomoyo-Eriol se había puesto de pie y colocado a espaldas de Tomoyo quien no sintió su presencia pero al sentir el contacto de la mano del albino sobre su hombro la hizo girar inesperadamente haciendo que chocara contra el banco frente al piano, "no dándole tiempo de reaccionar" Eriol no pudo evitar la caída y posteriormente una pequeña luxación de tobillo

Lo siento-Decía Eriol a Tomoyo quien ahora permanecía sentada en el sillón con una compresa fría –No fue mi intención asustarla señorita...-Se excusaba un "preocupado" Eriol

No ha sido culpa suya...yo exagere mi sobre salto-Le dijo

Creo que dejaremos la visita al resto del castillo para otra ocasión-Puntualizo Shaoran-Es tarde creo sería mejor que nos retiráramos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar-

Sakura lo miro para después mirar su reloj de pulsera, 11-6 como había pasado tan rápido el tiempo, recordaba haber llegado por más tarde a las 3

Si creo será lo mejor-Dijo Tomoyo quien trato de ponerse de pie pero solo consiguió lastimarse a un más

Será mejor que la ayudemos señorita-Eriol se ofreció y antes de que la aludida se percatar el albino la tenía sobre su brazos.

Eriol camino por los pasillo que antes al bajar había recorrido, Tomoyo veía muy de cerca aquellos labios que deseaba degustar, durante todo el trayecto pudo inhalar el aroma a madrea que la embriagaba, podía sentir sus dedos que se deslizaban en ocasiones por el cuerpo de la amatista dado que seda con la que su prenda estaba hecha provocaba un pequeño desliz de las manos del albino sobre su cuerpo, pero Tomoyo sabía que eran sin intención.

Llegaron a la habitación sin mayores complicaciones, Eriol entro seguido por Sakura y Li quien se quedo en el marco de la puerta, después de depositar a la amatista con delicadeza en la cama dio unos paso hacia atrás, Sakura se acerco y dijo a ambos hombres

¿No tienen alguna ropa para dormir? ayudare a Tomoyo a cambiarse-

Si, en el closet debe de haber una-Señalo Eriol, Sakura se encamino al closet mientras Eriol decía-Nosotros nos retiramos-

Que pasen buena noche señoritas, no dude en hablarnos si se les ofrece algo-Aclaro Shaoran Sakura asintió sin girar su rostro, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y respiro hondamente

¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?-Interrogo Tomoyo al ver que su amiga tenía buen rato ya con la cara escondida en el closet sin sacar aun nada de este

Si, si no te preocupes-Reacciono esta y comenzó a buscar en el vació closet-Pero aquí no hay na...-Dijo pero se callo al darse cuenta que en un rinconcito había como lo había dicho Eriol un camisón, lo tomo cerro el closet

Encontré un camisón-Señalo Sakura

Que raro estaba segura de que se encontraba vació el closet-Dijo Tomoyo sentándose en la cama

Estaba en una esquina-Dijo al tiempo que desdoblada la prenda dejando ver un pequeñísimo camisón color blanco de seda, la prenda era muy atractiva aunque dado el frió que invadía todo el castillo se podría deducir que era muy inusual utilizar simplemente aquella prenda para descansar

Como sea, me muero de sueño y creo que me será más cómodo dormir con un camisón que con este vestido-

Como quieras, te ayudo-

No, puedo sola-Argumento aunque solo Sakura le ayudo con las zapatillas

Este lugar es extraño ¿no crees?-Comento Sakura a Tomoyo cuando ya estaba cobijada

Si, mucho y ellos...bueno también son un poco extraños, pero muy hospitalarios, aunque eso de no tener electricidad o alguna persona para atender el lugar-

Bueno eso ya lo explicaron, además creo que tener unos días de paz no es malo, además meter un cableado eléctrico en un lugar como este sería un sacrilegio-

Se me olvidaba que hablaba con la madre Teresa de las antigüedades-Tomoyo se cubrió la cabeza con una sabana dándose la apariencia de una monja

Yo solo lo decía de broma-Objeto Sakura arrojándole una almohada y durante algunos minutos se inmiscuyeron en una guerra de almohadas mientras que en el pequeño salón...

Están jugando-Dijo Shaoran mientras fumaba de nuevo un cigarrillo

Eso parece¿no quieres unirte al juego?-Pregunto Eriol que estaba sentado frente al tablero de ajedrez

Aun no-Respondió Shaoran –Pero no falta mucho-

Es verdad has dado algunos muy buenos movimientos-

Sobre El tablero Eriol se percataba de que uno de sus caballos corría gran peligro pero un peón de Shaoran había caído así como uno propio

Este juego se pone más interesante-Señalo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostros mientras que en sus lentes reflejaban las flamas de las velas frente a el...

HASTA AQUI ME QUEDO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO PUES NI MODO YA TRATARE DE MEJORAR O HACERLO MÁS ENTRETENIDO,

NOS BEMOS Y BYE Y DEJEN REVIEWS


	6. ENTREVISTA CON MI ASECINO

CAPITULO 6

ENTREVISTA CON MI ACECINO

-Te quiero para mi, para siempre, te encadenare a mi camino y borrare el tuyo, no te dejare respirar otra cosa que no sea mi aliento y mi aroma, no te dejare beber otra cosa que no sea mi sangre hirviendo de deseo por ti, no te dejare tocar a otra persona que no sea yo, naciste para mi, no te dejare escapar otra vez, entonces eras una niña que enloqueció mis sentidos y mis noches; tus ojos me persiguieron muchos años, ahora eres una mujer que enloquece lo poco que queda de mi alma mortal.

-Quiero poseerte, sentir tu tersa piel estremecerse ante mi tacto, escuchar tu voz desfallecer, clamar por aire, clamar por mi, quemarme con el calor de tu sangre bañar mi boca y mi garganta, quiero poseer tu vida y tu muerte- Con cada frase Shaoran acortaba cada vez más la distancia que existía entre ellos, ahora ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro chocado sobre su rostro.

La de Shaoran era fría y lenta, acompasaba perfectamente con las manecillas del reloj, heleando la piel de Sakura y provocando que se dibujar el pequeño bao de la castaña quien respiraba rápidamente, su pecho subía y bajaba sugestivamente, su piel se aperlaba con el sudor que le cubría.

-Conozco todos los secretos del mundo y puedo mostrártelos-Susurro Shaoran –Puedo apagar esa sed que crece en tu pecho-La mano derecha de Shaoran fue a parar sobre el pecho de Sakura, a mitad de este entre ambos senos, la respiración de la castaña se paro por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera-Solo pregunta-Alejo su mano y posteriormente el mismo

Sakura quedo con la respiración acelerada mientras miraba a Shaoran sentarse frente a ella, giro su mirada al escuchar el arrastrarse de un caballo blanco para evitar ser comido por el alfil, pero fue finalmente comido por una torre negra, Sakura trato de armonizar su respiración y poco a poco lo logro, regreso su mirada al castaño que la veía divertido con un cigarrillo en los labios

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la joven

-Soy hijo de Hein e Ieran Li, ultimo heredero de la ya extinta dinastía Li, muerto hace más de un siglo, enferme a causa de una infección por una herida mal atendida, nueve años antes mis padres habían sido acecinados, llegue a Europa a los ocho años, después de que fe derrocado el ultimo emperador en China, mi padre pertenecía a la guardia real, era un Samurai el de mayor rango en todo el imperio, cuando Shin Jun ascendió al poder demandó lealtad a todo la guardia, pero todos se abstuvieron, así que ordeno que se acecinara a todos ellos junto con sus familias, mi padre de inmediato me embarco a Europa con su empleado más fiel y su familia, me encubrí como un hijo más del hombre, por otra parte mis padres se refugiaron en distintas partes, en las cartas que me enviaban jamás especificaron su ubicación para que si la casta era interceptada no los encontraran, viví en Francia hasta los catorce años y nos mudamos a Londres cuando nos enteramos del asesinato de mis padres y que el emperador me buscaba-Shaoran detuvo su relato para inhalar el cigarrillo

-Usted era el heredero directo al trono ¿si no me equivoco?-Pregunto Sakura mirando con detenimiento y expectación

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Hice mi tesis sobre usted-Respondió sin titubeos, Shaoran se sorprendió ante la declaración

-¿Sobre mi?...¿por qué?-Consumiendo por completo su cigarrillo Shaoran se puso de pie camino alrededor de la joven miro el tablero donde su torre caía, se situó a espaldas de la joven, apoyo sus manos en el respaldo de la joven, Sakura no pudo disfrazar su nerviosismos y ansía, su cuerpo temblaba quedamente

-Bueno, yo-Comenzó a explicar, cuando percibió las manos de Li masajear sus hombros, el castaño se inclino y hablando en el oído de Sakura

-¿Yo, que?-

-Usted, su familia me... mi padre me contaba sobre la época del ultimo emperador legitimo de China, las, persecuciones para destruir a todos los posibles herederos que se revelaran y el ultimo heredero que murió con pena y sin gloria en las frías calles de Londres fuera de un burdel, enfermo de sífilis-Sakura había buscaba las palabras adecuadas para herir el gran orgullo que suponía debía poseer

-Si eso es lo que encontraste sobre mi debo admitir que me has decepcionado, ningún historiador decente hubiera aprobado tal tesis, además, yo nunca frecuente esos lugares en vida, para ser sinceros morí a mis veintitrés años siendo casto- Profundizo sus caricias y deslizo su mano izquierda hacia el pecho de la joven, burlo la protección de los botones del pijama y acaricio sin pudor alguno el seno desnudo

Sakura se sobre salto y de primer impulso se alejo o trato de hacerlo, pero su cuerpo le traiciono, hecho hacia atrás su cabeza recargándola en el respaldo de la silla, Shaoran escuchaba atento el aumento de palpitaciones de Sakura, pudo apreciar como la sangre corría por sus venas cuando su cuello parecía ofrecérsele como un suculento manjar en charola de plata, en el tablero un alfil blanco comía la torre negra y Sakura alejaba la mano del castaño de su cuerpo, cuando Shaoran tiraba una barrera de la joven mortal ella levantaba otra...

-¿Qué es lo que me hace?-Pregunto confundida, apenada, extasiada...

-Lo mismo que usted a mi...enloquecerme-Shaoran respiro el aroma que desprendía la cabellera de Sakura se alejo del respaldo y regreso a su asiento

-¿Qué eres?-

-¿Aun no lo adivinas?-Shaoran clavo su mirada castaña en la esmeralda, Sakura sintió como si de repente el sueño la venciera, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en la habitación, siquiera en el castillo, estaba en un minúsculo cuarto iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, una cama y una mesa eran los únicos muebles del lugar, en la cama Sakura aprecio a un hombre que tiraba de las sabanas con dolor

Demacrado, enfermo y sangrando Sakura identifico a Shaoran quien abrió los ojos y la miro directamente...

/HABITACIÓN DE TOMOYO /

El cabello de la amatista se enredaba entre los dedos de Eriol, que al percatarse de la presencia de su amigo y la castaña en la planta baja se había relajado y ahora con calma absoluta degustaba cada rincón del inexplorado hasta ahora cuerpo de Tomoyo.

Eriol había conseguido que brotaran los más bajos instintos de satisfacción de la amatista, quien con furia había arrojado a Eriol sobre el lecho para después montarse sobre el y embestir sádicamente los labios del albino, deslizando su boca en una clara imitación llego al sexo de su amante, se detuvo como si comenzara a reaccionar de lo que estaba apunto de cometer, levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Eriol que estaba encendida de placer, literalmente encendida, llamas azules podían divisarse con claridad en los ojos celestes, se sintió hipnotizada y sin apartar la vista ni un instante de Eriol hizo descender sus labios sobre el sexo de su ahora amo.

Le fascinaban las mujeres de larga cabellera, el ver el cabello que receloso adoptaba la figura de un abanico, extendiéndose sobre el almohadón, la piel de Tomoyo había adquirido un nuevo aroma, y la temperatura adecuada para ser ofrecido en sacrificio, un sacrificio que exigía una entrega total de los sentidos, mientras los labios del albino succionaban los labios de la joven, esta por su parte trataba de aferrarse a algún objeto, con el único afán de no perderse en aquel caos sensorial, hallando únicamente la espalda de su amante, rasgo su piel como se intentara huir, consiguiendo mayor excitación en Eriol quien al percibir la necesidad de la amatista la sujeto por la cadera jalándola más hacia el, deslizo las manos col lentitud hasta llegar a las lagas piernas que con ahínco separo, percibió una sensación de ausencia, en el pequeño salón de te, la presencia de la joven Kinomoto se había aletargado...


	7. RENACER

CAPITULO 7

RENACER

De no ser por aquellos ojos Sakura hubiera jurado que aquel no era Shaoran Li, su tez era pálida y sudaba profusamente, en su rostro se dibujaban enormes ojeras y su expresión dibujaba sufrimiento, cuando miro a Sakura esta nos upo que hacer hasta que se percato que su mirada no iba para ella sino hacia lo que se encontraba detrás

-El medico a llegado ya señor-Una joven de tal vez tres o cuatro años menos que Li acababa de entrar a la habitación, su vestimenta indicaba ser alguna sirviente, de cabellos largos y negros, de ojos escarlata y piel blanca esperaba de pie las indicaciones de su amo

-Hazlo...pa, pasar Meiling-Ordeno con dificultad, la chica hizo una reverencia y se retiro, momentos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y por ella apareció Eriol Hirawizawa, con el mismo porte gentil con el que se le había presentado a Sakura y Tomoyo la primera vez, detrás de el entro de nuevo la joven que respondía al nombre de Meiling quien se quedo a un lado de Sakura que veía todo con detenimiento.

-Buenas noches-Saludo haciendo una reverencia a lo que Shaoran respondió con un gemido inútilmente ahogado, Eriol se acerco, retiro las sabanas que cubrían al joven dejando al descubierto se desnudo pecho y su abdomen vendado con vendas manchadas de sangre, Eriol no evito que una extraña sonrisa se dibujara e sus labios y en sus ojos se reflejara el deseo, pero al parecer la única que lo percato fue la invisible espectadora.

Eriol retiro las vendas, la herida que se pudo apreciar era profunda y al parecer los intentos por hacerla cerrar habían sido en vano, dando como resultados una infección que le daba un aspecto negrusco en la piel de aquella zona, la joven escarlata giro su rostro evitando ver la herida, Eriol se percato de aquello

-Le recomiendo que salga señorita-

-No-Se negó-Debo estar al pendiente del señor-Argumento, con pesadez Shaoran se incorporo lo mejor que pudo y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que abandonara la habitación y ella en silencio lo hizo cerrando tras de si la puerta

-¿Qué... tan mal, es-esta?-Pregunto con dificultad y voz casi inaudible

-La herida no fue atendida correctamente, se ha infectado y a este nivel es imposible ya hacer algo, morirá sin duda, tres, o cuatro días a lo sumo, fiebres altas, vómitos, mareos y mucho dolor es lo que pronostico-Hablo con el mayor cinismo que Sakura jamás hubiera escuchado

-Ya los suponía, gra-gracias por su diagnostico-

-Si ya lo sabía por que me ha mandado llamar, ¿desea que le de alguna droga para evitar el dolor y morir lo más en paz posible?-

-Claro que no, se-sería cobarde, perdería mi honor morir huyendo de mi destino-Eriol sonrió ante la declaración del castaño

-¿Y si su destino no fuera morir?-

-¿A que se refiere, usted lo, lo dijo, es-estaré muerto en cuatro días-

-Si usted me mando a llamar fue tal vez por que su destino le depara una nueva oportunidad dándole una nueva vida-Eriol caminaba alrededor de la cama de Shaoran mientras le hablaba –Que yo te puedo dar-Quedo de pie a su izquierda

-¿Usted, ¿Y que nueva vida es esa?-

-La vida en busca de la perfección, de la venganza, del orgullo, de la inmortalidad-Shaoran parecía perderse en la mirada del albino

-¿Cómo?-Eriol se sentó s su lado frente a el, tomo el rostro de Shaoran y deslizo su mano por cuello y pecho deteniéndose sobre su corazón

-Entrégame tu vida mortal y te llevare a la inmortalidad-Shaoran parecía vacilar

-Podrás vengar la muerte de tus padres, rescatar el honor de tu familia y su grandeza, cumplir tu destino-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Por que yo soy tu destino-Shaoran dejo caer su cabeza , la sacudió un poco-¿Aceptas?-Pregunto Eriol tomándole por la barbilla y obligándole a mirarlo, Shaoran suspiro profundamente

-Si-Contesto, Eriol sonrió triunfal, se acerco al joven y lo beso, Shaoran parecía demasiado agotado como para prestarle atención al hecho, cuando el albino se separo de inmediato lo jalo hacia el, hundió su cabeza en el cuellos del castaño inhalando su aroma

-Es casi imposible encontrar a un joven casto de tu edad en esta época, pero eso lo solucionaremos más tarde mi joven amigo-Acto seguido clavo sus sientes en el cuello del castaño quien solo contorsiono su rostro, una delgada línea de sangre se escurrió por su pecho manchando las sabanas blancas.

El color ya de por si pálido de Shaoran fue en aumente, con sus ultimas fuerzas intento alejar a Eriol de si pero le fue imposible, Sakura miro la escena frente si, Eriol se separo del cuello de Shaoran, miro la sangre que había escurrido sobre el pecho del joven y sin pudor la lamió, miro fijamente a Shaoran y dijo

-Ahora, bebe de tu destino-Abrió su boca y con su propia uña hizo un corte en su lengua, la sangre de inmediato comenzó a brotar, se acerco de nuevo a Shaoran y volvió a besarle, esta vez, Shaoran parecía corresponder, bebiendo la sangre del albino, después de poco se alejo separándose por completo, camino unos pasos hacia atrás como para contemplar su nueva creación.

Shaoran se contorsionaba sobre el lecho pero no profería sonido alguno más que el de su acelerada respiración y de repente se detuvo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y una horrible mueca, había muerto, instantes después volvió a respirar tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si saliera del agua después de casi ahogarse, poco a poco la compostura regreso a el, la piel negrusca que rodeaba su herida se aclaraba y herida desaparecía al igual que las ojeras, sus ojos oscurecieron aun más, todas sus imperfecciones anteriores parecían desaparecer

-¿Cómo te sientes?-La pregunta de Eriol fue la que rompió el silencio que se había formado, Shaoran se levanto de la cama y camino hasta Eriol

-Bien, excelente-Sonrió después se llevo la mano a la boca la separo-Y con hambre-Informo, Eriol sonrió ampliamente

-Claro, es muy lógico, ¿esta la casa sola?-El ambarino asintió -no te apures tienes un exquisito aperitivo a tu servicios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tu sirvienta-Aclaro, camino a la cama donde había una campañilla, la toco y casi de inmediato entro de nueva cuenta la doncella

-Señor Li-Dijo en cuanto vio al joven de pie y sin muestra alguna de la herida, Eriol se acerco a ella la tomo por la cintura girándola hacia el, paso su mano por la cara de la chica quien se desvaneció

-¿Sabías que te desea?-El castaño negó con la cabeza-Lo hace desde hace mucho, desde niños, pero sabe que su posición le impide acercarse a ti-Un nuevo movimiento y la joven quedo frente a Shaoran, abriendo los ojos se acerca a el besándolo profundamente

El joven confundido mira a Eriol que solo le señala que continué, el beso se profundizaba más mientras Sakura contemplaba todo aquello Eriol se acerco a la oven por la espalda, Shaoran se separo de ella y el albino desgarro la ropa de la joven, mostrándola completamente desnuda ante su amo quien desvió el rostro

-Tu no deberías sentir el pudor por ella mi amigo-Tomo la mano izquierda de Shaoran colocándola sobre el seño de la chica-No es virgen pero, algo es algo-Hecho aun lado la cabeza de la joven y retiro el cabello de su cuello y lo mordió dejo que la sangre escurriera

-Bebe amigo que se enfría-Shaoran asintió con la cabeza torpemente y se acerco a Meiling

-El dolor y el placer van de la mano-Dijo Eriol y de nuevo tomo la mano de Shaoran conduciéndola a la entre pierna de Meiling-No lo olvides joven Li-Se alejo sentándose a la orilla de la cama mientras escuchaba los suspiros que la joven profería

Sakura por su parte que había visto todo sin perder detalle alguno volvió sentir aquel sopor que sintió antes de llegar donde estaba, lo único que ahora escuchaba eran los gemidos de la chica...

/ PLANTA ALTA /

Sin separar ni un segundo sus labios del cuerpo de Tomoyo, Eriol se acomodo entre las piernas de esta y poco a poco acorto la distancia entre sus géneros, el cuerpo frío de Eriol ahora se unía a el candente cuerpo de Tomoyo, la escucho quejarse y su sonrisa se acrecentó, un movimiento más y la joven ahora gritaba, Eriol incremento los movimientos en deseo de que aquellos gritos retumbaran por todo el castillo quedándose grabados en la memoria de los salones, alcobas y paredes.

-El dolor y el placer van de la mano-Le susurro al oído, sin detener el chocar de los cuerpos

/ PLANTA BAJA /

Al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente sentada frente a Li que fumaba un nuevo cigarrillo, le sonrió con sarcasmo y pregunto

-¿Aprendió algo el día de hoy?-

-Si-Respondió Sakura tratando de escupir la rabia que sentía por la pobre chica a la que aun escuchaba

-¿Y que fue?-La pregunta sonaba más sarcástica que la anterior

-Que son unos moustros-Se puso de pie y lo encaro coloco ambos brazos a cada lado de Shaoran –Solo eres un mal nacido y quieres para esos malditos gemidos-Shaoran simplemente sonrió

-Lamento no poder hacerlos callar a Eriol le encanta escuchar gritar a sus presas-Sonrió maliciosamente y miro el techo sobre su cabeza- Tal vez pareciese que lo que paso esa noche fue una moustrosidad, pero piensa que murió haciendo lo que deseaba, en realidad, cumplí con su deseo-

-Dudo mucho que ella deseara morir-Soltó Sakura

-Claro que lo deseaba, sus padres habían sido acecinados meses antes, ella había caído en una muy fuerte depresión, intento suicidarse dos veces, y las dos veces lo evite-

-¿Para que evitar que se suicidara si la terminaste matando?-

-La sangre hace que mi corazón lata, y por años he tratado de conservar cierta humanidad, que me haga fuerte, que me haga invulnerable ante sus desgracias, que me permita desear, como te deseo a ti-Shaoran le sujeto los brazos y la jalo hacia el inhalo una vez más su aroma mientras decía

-Siempre busque la respuesta a todas mis dudas, he viajado y aprendido de todo, he visto el correr de los años y a las personas ir y venir, cometiendo los mismos errores que sus antepasados, sin aprender nada, pensé que me había vuelto inmune a ello pero cuando te conocí, supe que no era cierto-

-¿Que hice yo en especial?-Pregunto hipnotizada por la mirada castaña

-No lo se, y no te alejaras de mi hasta descubrirlo-Con la punta de su lengua acaricio los sonrosados labios de Sakura quien ante el contacto cerro los ojos para experimentar todo lo que ese gesto le provocaba en su interior.

Shaoran la soltó alejándola de el, Sakura incrédula de el rechazo lo miro sin comprender, Shaoran estaba serio sin expresión alguna, se puso de pie -Te quedaras conmigo-Dijo, Sakura comprendió que no lo había preguntado 

-¿Así tenga que ser tu esclava?-Pregunto Sakura, Shaoran la tomo por la cintura la beso con salvajismo, azotándola contra el librero, donde algunas piezas y libros cayeron al piso.

Con urgencia Shaoran arranco el pijama del cuerpo de Sakura y a si mismo se despojo de la propia, sujetándose con sus piernas Sakura se enredo en la cadera del castaño, arañando su espalda y mordiendo sus hombros, ahora fue ella que lo arrojo contra la silla donde estaban sentados pero el incomodo lugar fue cambiado por el tapete que cubría el suelo, Sakura giro su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello

-Así tengas que ser mi amante-Penetro su piel con sus colmillos y degusto el suave sabor, ese salado dulzón característico de la sangre pero esta era diferente, un toque indescriptible, como adrenalina y serenidad, sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo se estremeció cuando al separarse de la castaña ella lamió la sangre que se escurría por su barbilla.

Tal vez fuera la falta de sangre lo que le hacia desear estar más cerca de el, buscando calor, desear desaparecer la distancia, más cerca para quedarse ahí

-Más-Se escucho a si misma pedir

En un solo movimiento la penetro, durante unos segundos el dolor la lleno pero una deliciosa sensación lo suplanto, percibió cuando Shaoran regresaba a beber sus sangre, se sentía débil y fuerte a la vez, respiraba con dificultad y al mirar el rostro de su amante emerger ante sus ojos, este rasgo su pecho y la sangre del castaño comenzó a fluir

-Bebe-Le ordeno y los labios de Sakura se acercaron donde la herida se situaba y con leves succiones bebió hasta saciarse

/ PLANTA ALTA /

Los gemidos de la pareja ya no eran los únicos que retumbaban en el lujoso castillo, el cuerpo de Tomoyo subía y bajaba sobre el de Eriol que la contemplaba con fascinación, mientras sus manos palpaban con experiencia los delicados senos de la amatista, podía percibir que la chica se acercaba al clímax, acerco sus labios a los lúbricos pezones, succionando con calma el momento exacto que no tardo en llegar.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se dilataron, su pulso se elevo a un estado critico, su cuerpo traspiraba profusamente sin conseguir regular la temperatura, el palpitar de su corazón se volvió fulminante, todos sus músculos se tensaron a la par y los colmillos de su amante rasgaron su pecho, la sangre intoxicada lujuria se vertía dentro de las fauces del demonio con rostro de ángel quien bebió y bebió hasta saciar su sed, mientras que Tomoyo se aferraba a el fuertemente, no desistió ni un solo segundo de su agarre, sentía que el orgasmos se había vuelto eterno, su _pequeña muerte _ se prolongaba...

Eriol separo sus labios del seno que le brindo alimente, limpio la sangre sin derramar ni una sola gota, miro fijamente los ojos amatistas frente a el y quedo embelesado con tanta determinación y valor, perforo su propia lengua y la beso, sin soltar ni un segundo el cuerpo frió que ahora le ofrecía su sangre en un insólito beso, comenzó a regresar a la vida, sin saber que en realidad llegaba a la muerte, al aceptar los labios de aquel que le ofrecía su beso, su beso de la muerte, aceptaba su derrota sobre el tablero, pero nunca aceptaría una derrota sobre el lecho, tomaría su premio, aunque de consolación se clasificase para el que no había nunca encontrado a tal humano tan puro que aun viendo la muerte sobre si, le encarara y le incitara a arrancarle el alma.

Nunca había besado unos labios tan suaves ni deseado despertar con alguien a su lado...

/ PLANTA BAJA /

Ahora sabía que Eriol había tenido razón, esa nueva vida que le había entregado llevaba a Sakura hasta el, ella era su destino, su razón de vivir, su razón de matar, y su peón para ganar, sonrió con malicia al mirar a su ultimo peón matar al rey de Eriol, había guardado rastros de humanidad en el, claro que lo había hecho, pero los siglos no pasan en vano, el dolor y el placer van de la mano, el deseo y el poder también, ella se había entregado

No deseando ser amante si no esclava.

Y después de beber la sangre de Shaoran se había condenado, por la eternidad, en su nueva Inmortalidad.

Un final que continuara, hasta aquí llega LA INMORTALIDAD pero no se preocupen que lo he dejado así para hacer un epilogo, pero, ba a tardar y mucho, mi familia se muda fuera de la capital, para estas vacaciones de navidad estaré totalmente desconectada no solo de la red si no de mi PC, así que no voy a poder escribir, nada de nada, y dado que yo me regresare a la capital para febrero pero a casa de unos tíos, dudo tener una buena actualización y nuevos fic así que hasta que nos leamos cuídense y nos vemos


End file.
